Une tournée pas comme les autres
by tara1990
Summary: Minerva doit faire sa tourner des dortoir comme tout les autre soir ... yuri


Salut à toutes et à tous !

Classée M

Les perso ne son pas à moi, tout à JKR !

Le couple sera Minerva et Hermione, donc du Yuri, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin, Une dernière précision

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture

Une tournée pas comme les autres

20h sonna, il était maintenant l'heure pour Minerva de faire sa tournée. Elle décida pour se fait de se transformer en animagus, le corps du professeur fit place à un chat tigré. Sur cette forme elle pourrait mieux attraper eu qu'il n'était pas encore dans leur dortoir respectif. Elle souhaite tomber sur quelques Serpentard, elle se faire une joie de leur retirer des points. Rogue l'avait hérité se matin un elle n'avait pas pu retirer de point à sa maison car elle n'avait pas eu de cours avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir elle remédierait à tout ça. Elle commença sa tournée sur le côté de la tour des Serpentard et se dirigerait vers Griffondor en passant par Poufsouffle et Serdaigle

Dans son trajet, Minerva retira 5 point à Griffondor, 15 à Poufsouffle ainsi que 15 à Serdaigle et pour sa plus grande joie, 25 point a Serpentard. Elle poursuivit son chemin vers la grande salle et après elle pourrait aller au lit. Comme à son habitude la grande salle était vide, les élèves ne se risquaient pas à rester là. Le chat tigré décida de rebrousser chemin pour se rendre à ses appartements. En passent près d'une fenêtre, elle entendit des sanglots venir de l'extérieur. Étant une chatte très agile, McGonagall sauta par la fenêtre au lui de dire le grand tour pour aller prendre la porte. Elle suivit les sanglots pour s'orienter, arriver proche, Minerva s'apprêtait à reprendre sa forme quand elle reconnue la personne en pleure.

Hermione étais dans la salle commune des Griffondor et lisait un ouvrage sur la magie dans le monde, tandis que Harry et Ron se faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier avec le couvre-feu. Quand 20h sonna, notre trio d'or monta dans leur salle respective, ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère de professeur McGonagall. Hermione fila vers son armoire et enfila une nuisette bleue satin en dentelle. Les autres filles de son dortoir parlaient de leur petit ami et de sous-vêtement sexy. Granger s'enfonça dans ses couvertes en entendant la discussion. Tous les autres se mirent au lit en l'imitant. Après une dizaine de minutes la gang de pipelette dormait, la seule exception était Hermione, celle-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir tellement son cœur lui faisait mal. Depuis le début de cette année, Hermione étais secrètement amoureuse de sa directrice de maison, Professeur Minerva McGonagall. Chaque nuit était pareil, des larmes de douleur coulaient en silence sur ses joues et s'endormait sur les penser de celle-ci.

Mais cette nuit, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors pour y remédier elle se leva et se dirigea or de son dortoir. En faire le moindre attention dans les couloirs, ses pas la conduisirent sur le bord du lac. Elle s'effondra sur la pelouse et se mit à pleurer, pleurer tous les larmes de son corps. Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas, elle était seul près du lac et la préfète laissa sortir toute sa frustration et sa peine. C'est quand une patte douce se posa sur elle qu'elle sécha ses pleurs. Hermione prit Minerva dans ses bras.

- bonsoir petit minou!

Miaou

- J'espère que tu n'es pas perdu.

Miaou, le chat lui lécha le bout du nez.

- sa doit vouloir dire non, Hermione câlina la chatte affectueusement et tendrement. Comme tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'aimerais être à ta place mon chaton.

Miaou

- toi tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et dire ce que tu veux.

Tandis qu'une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, Minerva réagit instinctivement et alla l'essayer avec sa langue. La préfète rit sur la chatouille que lui procura la langue rude du chat.

Miaou

- Moi je suis amoureuse d'une personne qui ne le saura jamais…

Miaou

Miaou

- Je pourrais lui dire, mais je suis sûr que mon amour ne sera pas réciproque. Nous avons quand même une soixantaine d'année qui nous sépare…

Minerva arquât un sourcil sur cette vérité, pour quel de ses collègues Hermione pouvais-t-elle être amoureuse. Elle espérait que ce ne sois pas Rogue, se vieux chacal. Non Rogue étais trop jeune et Albus étais beaucoup trop vieux. Alors qui sa pouvait-il bien être.

Miaou

Hermione remmena ses yeux sur le chat.

- Tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit, petit coquin.

Miaou, ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait vraiment le savoir.

Hermione se remis a pensé à son professeur, comment pouvait-elle être aimée d'une si belle créature. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione. Granger caressait le chat mécaniquement. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si vilaine et mesquine, pourquoi devait-elle être tombée sous le charme de cette prof si extraordinaire.

- Oh Minerva, comme j'aimerais être dans tes bras.

Les parole de la préfète n'étais que murmures mais Minerva les comprirent très bien. Sur la cour elle ne réagit pas, trouvant juste comics que sa soie elle qui soit dans ses bras. Après quelque minutes, le temps que les neurones de son cerveau se connecte, Minerva eu un sursaut de stupeur. Hermione était amoureuse de Minerva, d'elle …

Miaou

Le chat se débâtit pour quitter les bras d'Hermione et celle-ci lâcha son emprise de la pauvre créature qui voulait juste aller au sol. Minerva se retourna vers Hermione et vit les yeux de celle-ci baignés de larmes. Attendri par la vision, elle s'approcha de sa préfète préféré et lécha la main qui pendant dans le vide. Dans ce geste, la directrice de maison réalisa qu'elle voulait que le bonheur d'Hermione et son bien-être. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu voir et encore moins la faire pleurer. C'était sa seule élève qu'elle ne pouvait gronder tant elle tenait à elle. Dans c'est réflexion tout s'éclaircit, elle aussi aimait cette jeune fille. Minerva se recula de sa préfère préférer et la fixa de ces yeux émeraude. Après qu'Hermione les fixé à son tour, elle reprit sa forme normal.

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi se chat agissait ainsi à ce qu'elle venait de dire, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'il voulait la réconforter. La langue rude sur ses doigts la réconfortait un peu. Quand le félin d'éloigna, il marcha quelque pas devant elle et fit demi-tour. Hermione fiça les yeux de se chat, il était émeraude comme ceux de Minerva… étrange. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le félin prit forme humaine. Un regard de honte et d'angoisse prit la place de ses yeux triste. Hermione voulait disparaitre et ne plus exister à cet instant. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle put et s'élança dans le sens opposer de ou se situait l'élue de son cœur. La jeune sorcière ne put faire plus de trois pas, une main avait attrapé son bras droit, solidement. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre dans celle qui lui faisait maintenant face.

Quand Hermione lui tourna le dos, Minerva savait très bien que si elle ne réagissait pas, la jeune femme se sauverait. Alors elle lui attrapa le bras et alla lui faire face. Minerva vit tout la panique et l'inquiétude dans les deux grands yeux noisette de son protégé. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à cet instant. Minerva se colla au corps d'Hermione et pressa ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. La préfète sorti de sa stupeur et approfondit se baiser. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque de sa prof et accentua la pression sur Minerva. Elles se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux,

- Je t'aime Minerva, depuis le début de l'année… et cela ne fait si mal.

- Ma chérie, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu aurais dû en parler, je n'aime pas de voir triste.

- J'avais si peur que tu ne m'aime pas.

- Je…

Minerva ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Hermione avaient repris leur activité contre celle de Minerva. La préfète pouvait savourer le délicieux gout des lèvres de son amour. Des lèvres qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'embrasser et de savourer. Aujourd'hui cela était arriver pour sa plus grange joie. La langue Hermione essaya de franchir la barrière de Minerva, celle-ci lui accorda l'entré. La directrice adjointe laissa échappé un gémir, ne restant inactif plus longtemps, elle passa ses mains dans le dos de sa protégé et glissa celle-ci sous la nuisette de la jeune femme. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau si douce. Les mais montèrent vers les hanches et retournèrent vers les cuisses d'Hermione. Des petits gémissements fuyait la bouche de la jeune sorcière, ce qui avait pour effet d'exciter Minerva encore plus. Les mains caressaient l'extérieur des cuisses et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Les doigts frôlèrent la culotte d'Hermione pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Minerva poussa la préfète contre l'arbre pour ainsi la garder prêt d'elle. Le professeur regarda son élève avec passion et glissa ses doigts sous la culotte de celle-ci. Hermione émit un petit crie de surprise en sentant les doigts de Minerva taquiner son clitoris. McGonagall retira sa main et la porta à sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione grogna de déplaisir. Dans un coup de langue.

- Humm, Hermione que dirait tu d'aller poursuivre ce petit débat loin de tous?

- Je suis pour professeur!

Minerva prit Hermione par les hanches et la conduisis à ses appartements privés. McGonagall fit entré miss Granger dans sa chambre, ses yeux fixait se joli petit fessier. La porte se referma sur les deux femmes amoureuses …

The End

j'espere que cette petite fic vous a plus

d'autre son en cours...

donnez moi des conseille ou vos comm. review


End file.
